


walking on the drenched street

by kanzakimai



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: Kido is smiling; there is nothing pleasant about it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	walking on the drenched street

There's something to be said about a man that you know is capable of smiling only from an old, once hidden photograph, Osamu thinks. There's something about knowing, yes, this man, who is all hard lines and cold stares, can smile, carefree and happy and warm. And there's something about seeing Commander Kido's current smile and knowing, deep down in your gut, that it only spells annihilation.

It's not a grin, and not quite a smirk either. Tight and thin but the corners of his lips turning upwards. It brings a shiver up and down Osamu's spine, so much so that he tightens his hold on Yuuma's unconscious body on reflex. It's a smile that does not comfort. Osamu hadn't felt this uncomfortable, this freaked out, even after Yuuma told him the current enemy was the one who hurt him- who _killed_ him all those years ago.

(No, that had been simple apprehension, and deeper down there was righteous anger, the wish to get even against the one who took and took and took from Yuuma.)

"Go," Commander Kido says, orders, not bothering to turn back and look at them. His gaze is locked head-on with the enemy - the Black Trigger user, just half of Commander Kido's height, simply floating freely over the crater caused when Yuuma had slammed it as hard as he could against the concrete before losing consciousness, ten meters away. The Black Trigger - that thing has simply been cocking it's head from side to side since Commander Kido arrived.

Was it wary or attentive, Osamu can't tell.

Maybe it was only curious about the man standing before it, drenched in a simple black suit with his hands inside his pockets and not a trigger to use in sight.

The dark clouds above start to rumble again, reminding Osamu of the promised forecast - rain, lightning, and thunder.

Frankly, if Osamu were his younger self he'd argue Commander Kido's order even knowing he'd be of no help but feeling it would've been better than doing nothing. An enemy of unknown strength and capabilities would be too much, at least he believes that's what Yuuma tried to warn him about before being KO'ed. What little insight Yuuma had would have to wait until he woke up again. Both from this short fight and the previous one. After all Yuuma had only been twelve years old when they met, and hadn't lasted even a minute against this foe once upon a time.

But Osmau isn't fifteen anymore and though he knows from stories about the old days of Border that the Commander used to be an operator rather than a field combatant he trust the order and the unsaid.

_Get Yuuma to safety_.

_Get him to HQ_.

_Leave this to me_.

So he clenches his teeth, sparring one look at the enemy before turning on his feet and sprinting away, Yuuma held tightly in his arms. He runs and doesn't turn back, not when he hears that wretched sound-like screams and crashing metals- from the Black Trigger user that makes the hair on the back of his neck rise, not when he hears it move with that loud bang, like bullet, only to be stopped by _something_ \- the clash sending off a wave of air pressure and dust that almost knocks him off his feet.

But Osamu remains steady as he runs and runs and runs, focusing on Yuuma's breathing and on the crackling of the lightning overhead and not on the sounds of battle, getting further away with each step he takes, though the noise does not quiet down the further along he goes.

Osamu focuses on Yuuma and Yuuma only and wonders what he'll say when Osamu tells him he saw Commander Kido smiling and almost felt bad for the Black Trigger user.


End file.
